We Are Legion
by SyntheticLegion
Summary: East Bridge Based Story. Blizzard Owns Starcraft. It is situated on future Earth, but pretty far into a nuclear apocalypse. Some semblance of civilization is returning, but the world factions are in a Cold War. One man, by the name of Gaston Chekov, will bring order, justice, and peace to the world by the power of the Zerg Swarm. In all it's glory, and all it's horror. No Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo everyone!**

 **I'm SyntheticLegion, and I've got a new story for you! That is, if you like it.**

 **It's an East Bridge Type story, because that's a genre these days. This was a request, so I'm going to see how it flies.**

 **Here's a brief summary of the background and setting for this story, although you don't have to read the backstory if you don't want to:  
**

The year is 2175, and the world is a post apocalyptic wasteland.

In 2018, Russia and the United States of America created a joint venture to colonize the Earth's moon. They pooled resources to create a starship of epic proportions, using ion particle thrusters to propel the starship, called the _Intrepid_. When the _Intrepid_ became a success, Russia and the USA began to mass produce these starships.

Eventually the moon was colonized, and citizens from all over the world raced to be among those who lived above Earth.

In 2065, the superpowers of Earth began to pass laws that the moon, now called Luna, were opposed to. Suppressed by a life of hardship, the militia of Luna began to secretly create nuclear installations in case of hostilities.

Eventually Luna refused Earth's demands, and Earth passed martial law and military occupation to ensure their "cooperation".

The nukes that Luna had built up finally came to use, and Earth and Luna traded blows with nuclear weapons. Almost every Lunar Colony was wiped out, but a select few that had created contingency bunkers survived.

As for Earth, it was never the same.

Now in the year 2175, semblance of civilization is returning. Some countries have reestablished contact with each other, streets have been repaired, and the world is no longer dominated by the strongest.

Countries have banded together to form alliances, in a world restoration effort. However, some hostilities from previous years remain.

While the Philippines, Southern Africa, and the Middle East remain secluded from the rest of the world, North and South America have created the Western Coalition. Europe is divided into three factions, the Austrian-German Empire, the Parliamentary Republic, made up of France, the U.K, Spain, and Portugal, while Sweden, Norway, and Finland make up the European Triumvirate.

The factions are largely in a Cold War, building fortifications on their borders and attempting to repair their own lands within.

While the factions of the New World do not agree on many things, they do agree that nuclear weaponry is on a world wide ban basis, in order to protect the lands from further poisoning.

Much of the wildlife have mutated into horrific abominations, typically carnivorous.

Our story takes place in the Syrian Desert, where a man by the name of Gaston Chekov makes every attempt to survive.

* * *

Gaston could barely move. The sun beat down on him with a vengeance, and his irradiated legs pained him with every step. Eventually he removed his worn out shoes, only to feel the hot sand burn his feet.

He slowed to a crawl, and he moved his shoes to his hands so he could crawl without getting burns on his hands. Hygiene was the last thing on his mind.

He re-adjusted his turban to block out more of the sun, but it only helped somewhat. He climbed to the top of a dune, only to see wave upon wave of sand.

He began to despair, and laid on top of the dune to die.

" _So this is it... This is how it ends. In the desert._ "

Suddenly the wind picked up speed, but it was not a hot wind. It was a cold wind, a wind that chilled his bones.

" _You're a little late, wind._ "

He looked to the left, where the wind came from. Standing before him, were three figures, built out of the desert sand.

"Oh great. Now I'm having illusions of sand people."

" **We are not illusions. _"_**

Had he not been fatigued beyond measure, he would have jumped out of his tunic.

The one in the front, obviously the leader, spoke.

" **We are the Eternal. I am Progenitor, Visage of Life and the Living. This is Nekros, Visage of Death and Undeath, and Argus, Visage of Order and Justice. We have seen what this world is coming to. We have seen the future. We care greatly for each and every world, each and every universe. To see this one end prematurely would be a shame.** "

Gaston blinked. Then he blinked again. "Oooookaaay. Say you're not illusions. What does this have to do with me?"

" **We have decided for you to be our herald. We give you another chance. We can give you the power of a thousand worlds. Without a leader, these creatures are nothing but destructive tools. Use them, and do our bidding. Bring justice and order to this realm. Save it from it's impending doom.** "

"You know what? Sure. Why not? Just do your thing."

" **We shall put you in a slumber for the time being. When you awake, bring the full might of the Zerg Legions to bear.** "

Before he could ask what the Zerg were and how he was to go about his mission, he closed his eyes and slept like he had never slept before.

* * *

When Gaston awoke, he was laying in a desert paradise. He was surrounded by palm trees. A lake reflected the desert sun like a mirror, while a cave that sunk into the desert sand off to the side lay shadowed in mystery.

"You know what Eternals? I don't think I really mind you guys. Now... about these Zerg..."

He waited. And waited. He began to get impatient. " _What even ARE Zerg_?"

Suddenly a train of thought interrupted his own.

" _The **Zerg Swarm** is a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own._ - _Overlord Archives_."

"Interesting. Bring justice and order to this world, eh, Progenitor? With a race of biological killing machines..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yea, I could get used to this."

* * *

 **New story! Since ACT I of Delver is complete, I'm postponing it until I finish ACT I of this story, then I'm going to bounce back and forth.**

 **When Immaterium Interference's ACT I completes, I have a different story prepared, but I might just do ACT II because of how much reception I-I gets, and ignore my other plans.**

 **I AM NOT PUTTING ANYTHING ON HIATUS. I just don't have any new plans for Delver yet.**

 **If you like this concept, please state so. If you do NOT like this concept, please state so. This was originally going to be a Fallout - SCII Crossover East Bridge style, but I don't have enough playtime and lore understanding of Fallout in order to do that, and I feel that Fallout would limit my capabilities for this concept.**

 ** _"Nuclear Muffin detected."_**

 **Yours in writing, SyntheticLegion.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Zerg Go Droning On

Gaston shook himself and began planning. He didn't know how to go about this, but he was certain he could figure it out.

Zerg Swarm. Swarm implied numbers. Where were these numbers? Where did he start?

He stood up and shook himself. Surprisingly, the sun did not beat down on him as roughly now.

He stumbled over to the lake and knelt on the edges, letting the cool water seep into his tunic and wash over his cracked and burned skin. He let his rough, calloused hand drift into the water and brought it back up to his mouth in a cup motion, quenching his overwhelming thirst.

 _Water never tasted so good..._

He repeated this several times when he heard a _thud, thud, CRASH_.

Gaston's head flew up to see a palm tree across the lake fall over, cleanly severed at the stump. Before it was... Well, you couldn't really draw a comparison of it to anything else. It had membranous wings that seemingly floated above the ground, with a thick spine in between. Two wickedly sharp, but also thick claws reached out in front of what appeared to be it's face. Upon closer inspection, Gaston could see that the creature had tiny legs that moved rapidly, sort of like a centipede, to keep it in suspended motion. The creature was about the size of his torso, but he was sure that it could pull it's own weight around if it needed to.

The creature began to tear away at the tree, dicing it into smaller chunks. It spit up a mucous that stuck to the tree chunks, weaving the mucous until the remains had all become encased in what looked like some sort of flexible bag. It began to pull at this bag, until it saw Gaston.

Gaston froze, hoping that the creature was either friendly, or would just go away and complete it's task.

 _Go away please! Just go and carry out whatever task you're doing!_

Then he felt a feeling, a feeling like something else brushing up against his mind. It was a feeling of affirmation and obedience. At the same time, the creature continued dragging the 'bag of tree' towards the dark cave.

Gaston blinked. He readjusted his turban back onto his bald and sun bleached head, and then began to experiment.

 _Stop. Come closer._

There, that feeling of affirmation and obedience once more, and the creature dropped it's load and approached it's edge of the lake.

 _What are you?_

A simple, almost unintelligent answer followed.

 _Drone, physical laborer of the Zerg Swarm. Obedient servant of the Overmind._

So this was a Zerg? A Zerg Drone?

 _Continue working._

Gaston decided that the creature was friendly for the moment and quickly made his way over to the drone, which had just entered the cave.

The cave itself was nothing to speak of, except that it seemed to go on forever. It's slippery and rocky slope tugged at his balance however, and he grabbed the Drone for stability. Gaston instantly drew back, but the Drone seemed to actually _beam_ at the thought of him touching it.

He couldn't explain it, this _feeling_ he had whenever the drone seemed to want to _communicate_ with him. It expressed itself with emotions, and he felt them through his mind. He just couldn't place it.

He followed the Drone down the tunnel, which eventually led to an open space.

 _Open space is a light term._ This was more like an excavation site, the area simply carved out from the surrounding stone. His eyes had begun to adjust to the low light vision, faster than he would normally have expected. He saw four more of the 'drones', busy at work digging away at the walls. The walls themselves had some sort of metal inside of them, but not one he recognized immediately.

 _It's not like I'm known for my metallurgy expertise._

He continued to trail the drone hauling the 'tree chunks', eventually coming to the edge of the area, which ended in a cul-de-sac style space. Filling it was the most expansive structure he had seen in a long time.

It was almost shaped like a ziggurat, but much rounder and smoother. A thick carapace lined the structure, almost membranous. They ended at the tippy-top of the structure, dividing into six different horns that jutted out menacingly. It seemed to move, almost... _alive_.

The drone proceeded into what he figures to be a doorway. He followed it, preparing for the worst.

It wasn't half bad.

The air inside was warm, but not a stuffy kind. The ground was soft, but firm at the same time. However nice and roomy it felt though, he could tell it was built for function. Fleshy pods lined the very top of the roof, short just of where a hole in the structure protruded. The sacs themselves had thin but rubbery tubes that ran all along the edge of the walls, down to about the floor, where they disappeared outside. Inside three of these sacs were organisms that vaguely reminded him of grubs, the way they twisted and turned.

Other sacs sat at the bottom of the building, but they had a different layout. Instead of simply fleshy, these had a similar carapace lining to the building he was in.

The drone carried it's bag over to one of them, and it simply absorbed the bag through the layer of the sac. Soon a green liquid filled the sac from a tube he didn't notice before, and the tree chunks seemed to melt away.

All in all, Gaston was visibly surprised. So this was Zerg?

He sighed and ran a rough hand over his face.

 _Why does this have to be so difficult?_

He wished again that the 'Eternals' had left him some sort of clue or idea as for where to go from here.

Gaston felt a questioning nudge brush against his mind, and he searched avidly for the intruder. He followed the mental trail until he arrived at the presence of the strange structure.

 _"What are you?"  
_

 _Hatchery. Imperative biological structure of the Zerg Swarm. Used for the breakdown of useful matter and metals, as well as the birthing of larva. Can be evolved for greater functions. Also stores basic evolution chains required for immediate progression.  
_

That same almost non-sentient answer, though it had a sort of pompous attitude when it said " _Imperative biological structure_." How he wished for some intelligent conversation...

 _The Hatchery can birth an organism to help the Overmind in this aspect._

There! Some helpful information!

 _Excellent. Do so, but explain to me the process._ If he was going to get the hang of this 'Zerg Swarm', he was going to have to get to know it's inner workings.

 _The process is simple: draw on matter and mineral deposits stored by hive-workers. After a nearby larva selects the proper DNA chain, supply said larva with required matter and mineral deposits. After waiting some time, the required organism will be fully functional and ready to serve the Swarm and it's Overmind. - Overlord Archives._

At least that sounded less textbook.

He exited the 'Hatchery' and noticed a large pod, pulsating vibrantly. The pod itself looked like much of the Zerg, carapace lining it's every angle. It seemed that if one were to attempt at breaking the pod, they would be hard pressed to do so.

His eyes had fully adjusted to the dark, and he noticed something he had not seen before. A strange substance covered what should be a stone floor, seemingly wet and sticky, but highly resistant to his cloth boots. He briefly wondered what it could be.

He looked back at the pod and smiled an amusment-lacking smile.

 _I hate waiting._

* * *

 **WUB WUB WUB WUB!**

 **Sorry for taking so long! I rewrote this chapter FOUR TIMES! FOUR! I was not satisfied with it, and to be honest, I'm still not satisfied! But it's been too long before I published the first official chapter of this story.**

 **DaLintyMan: Special thanks for your input, and thank you for bearing with my slowness. I'm prepared to rewrite if this doesn't meet your expectations.**

 **Guest: Woop Woop! Here's more.**

 **Howlite: AAAH! PERSONLESS, NAMED, PEOPLE BLOBS!. Thanks for the input! I usually let my characters stay largely without THAT much of a description because I like to let my readers reach their own decision about how people look. It's only natural, but I understand where you're coming from. I've had to imagine WoW Night Elves as Illidan sometimes because there is no desc of them .. I'll change my writing style! Don't worry! :D**

 **Pyro/Guest 2: :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Over-bored

_He looked out of the small featureless window. The Earth as he knew it grew farther and farther away. The view was breathtaking, and he would have been excited, were he not in full understanding of what was to come, what they were about to do.  
_

 _Silence reigned on the shuttle as it exited the atmosphere. Did they have any private, traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not when the order came through, not when the shuttle landed, and not when they first began gunning down colonists._

 _Not a word._

Gaston woke with a start. How long had he slept? He tried to sleep as little as possible for a reason. Flashbacks, memories, and regrets.

Things he didn't want to see or remember. Faces he would rather keep in the far reaches of his mind.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts and put it as to where the sac had gone. Not even remnants lay upon the fluid-like substance on the ground. Gaston stretched out his limbs, feeling fairly refreshed despite his dream.

He stalked his way to the place where the cave began to climb, stepping over sharp rocks and other annoying obstacles. He sheltered his eyes from the sunlight as he exited the mouth of the cave while taking in his surroundings.

Gaston could plainly see where trees had been uprooted and dragged away, even now the drones were hard at work, their efficiency as laborers showing.

 _Conservationists would have a field day over this. Nature itself uprooting nature. But could the Zerg truly be considered natural? Food for thought._

He glanced around, and only now realized his tactical vulnerability. Should a band of slavers or bandits come, he didn't know if he'd be able to fight them off. Sure the Drones had a thick carapace and wickedly sharp claws, but it was reminiscent to converting a plastic water gun into a flamethrower. It would work, but only for some time before it destroyed itself. Drones just weren't _built_ for fighting. He'd have to look into defenses against post apocalyptic Earth's predators some time soon.

But first, to find where the creature in the sac went. Gaston searched, but couldn't seem to find it. Only when a shadow cast itself over him did he think to look up.

 _OH CR- Calm down! Calm down!_

He stared at the floating, yet towering creature that hovered before him. With it's claws that looked like they could crush a tank between the unnatural face, it would have been menacing were it not for the utterly amusing bodily form it had. It was like someone took a fleshy balloon and slapped a face and claws on it.

"So uh, hello. You Zerg seem quite big on the claws around here, I seem to have missed the dress code memo. Who, or _what_ exactly are you?"

A deep, gravelly voice echoed through the confines of his mind. " _I am an Overlord. Seemingly the first. Overlords are the administrators and tactical minds of the Zerg Swarm. However, Overlords in past Swarms have been used for transport, recon, and even carpet bombing. One thing has stayed the same, however. We are yours to command, Overmind._ "

"Overmind? I'm an Overmind?"

" _You are **the** Overmind. The one and only, the leader and parent of all the Zerg Swarm. For a millennia, the Zerg legions have conquered planet after planet in the name of the Overmind. We are merely the instruments of your will._"

"Huh. Overmind... leader... me... What do you deem the best course of action at this time?"

The Overlord hovered silently for a few moments, contemplating the best strategy. " _In order for this hive cluster to survive and prosper on this harsh world, adequate defenses and a proper understanding of our surroundings would be the best course of action, unless the Overmind has something else planned._ "

Gaston noted how the Overlord added that last phrase. He could _feel_ the creature's dedication to him. He temporarily pondered how the world would be if all humans were so loyal, but quickly returned to the matter at hand. "What would you deem adequate for these missions?"

" _I am grateful for your continued interest in my opinions. This shows that I please you, and I shall continue to please you in any way you deem fit. Fast attack organisms would fit both needs well. There are several organisms that could fit the description, but I feel that the Zergling template is the best, unless the Overmind wishes for a different template_."

"No, I'll take your advice. If we have the adequate resources, produce eight. Four for scouting, four for defense."

" _As you command, Overmind._ "

All was silent for a moment, until Gaston felt a small presence blink into his mind.

"Did you feel that?"

" _Yes, that was the morphing of the Zerglings initiating, adding eight minds to the collective. While the original larvae that they were spawned from were still a part of the collective, the Zerglings have a more developed mind, though still lacking when compared to an Overlord or Queen_ , _thus becoming more notable_."

"You said there were multiple templates. What other templates are there?"

" _For fast attacks, Zerglings, Roaches, and Hydralisks excel. While Zerglings are definitely the fastest of the three, the Roach's carapace and the Hydralisk's needle spines make up for any speed they may lack._ _There are also several evolutions available to the templates, however, most evolutions are best developed on the field, so that they may fit the purpose needed perfectly._ "

"Evolutions, huh." He liked the conversation with the Overlord, but it felt like it lacked any real personality. "What evolutions are available?"

" _Currently, the hive mind of the Swarm contains the Raptor and Swarmling evolutions for the Zergling. The Roaches have Vile and Corpser evolutions, while among Hydralisks there are the Impaler and Lurker strains._ "

"I don't suppose any of those are relevant to our current situation?"

" _The only strains available for immediate morphing are the Zergling strains, but we do not require them yet._ "

"I see." Gaston's stomach rumbled quite suddenly. "I don't suppose that there is any food around here..."

" _There is creep._ "

"Creep?"

" _The substance that lines the ground._ "

Gaston hadn't even noticed that the creep had spread all the way beneath his feet and farther, stretching into the distance.

"I eat this?"

" _You can_."

Gaston looked suspiciously at the purplish substance. To eat, or not to eat?

"I guess I'll never find out if I don't try." He pried a piece, which actually was surprisingly sturdy despite it's appearances, and placed it in his mouth.

To him, creep could taste like whatever he wanted it to taste like. One moment it tasted like a pre-war danish, while another time it tasted like a citrus fruit that had somehow avoided poisoning. It finally decided on grilled Khaiko, a type of bird local to the surrounding areas that surfaced after the war. (Some guess it was the result of mutation, but all agree it taste good.)

"Huh. So that's how the guy who first tried chicken felt like."

" _Chicken?_ "

"Nothing."

" _As you say._ " The Overlord didn't sound convinced, however. Quite surprising to Gaston, who had believed it to be a complete and utter bore.

"So while the Zerglings morph, what should we do?"

" _How well developed are your psionic skills?_ "

* * *

 **Apologies for the long wait, but lots of things happened. Like ARMA, and school, and helping people move, and rewriting this chapter.**

 **Tell me if it lived up to your expectations, what you want to see out of it, and what you don't want to see. Primarily what you DON'T want to see.**

 **Eulaliaaaaa-is-that-enough-A's?: Happy Faces abound!**

 **Abyssal Angel: New, unique, and exciting is how I roll. Remember to tell me if there's something you wanna see.**

 **I think that about wraps up any reviews that require a response, and remember:  
**

 _ **REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW THRONE!**_

 **-SyntheticLegion**


End file.
